A Second Chance for Love
by Elesterie
Summary: Chihiro has forgotten Haku after 5 years of separation. But when things go wrong, she ends up back there, in the Spiritual World, with Haku in front with her. But she can't remember...[Currently Revising]
1. Back Again

**

* * *

Title: **A second chance for love 

**Author: **Elesterie__

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery

**Rated: **PG

**Summary:**

Chihiro has forgotten Haku after 5 years of separation. But when things go indefinitely wrong, she ends up back there, in the Spiritual World, with Haku in front with her. But she can't remember...****

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Spirited Away whatsoever. I would like to dream that I own it though...smacks head better stop the daydreaming. ****

**Note:**

Five years have past.

Chapter 1

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Back Again

Haku stared shakily at the bowl of water he was holding. Trying not to spill it, he walked forward.

**SMASH!!**

Kamaji turned around. Haku hastily picked up the bowl and picked up the cloth lying on the ground and wiped the water off the floor. He was not reluctant and there was not a word of complaint from him.

Kamaji watched suspiciously. After Haku had cleared his mess, Kamaji cleared his throat. Haku looked up, brows raised.

"Hmm, that's odd. I've never seen such devotion to clean up a mess without a complaint. There's got to be a reason for it," Kamaji said in a pleased tone, ignoring Haku's impassive face.

"It's nothing," Haku replied, as though unaware of Kamaji's amused face, "It's my job. I've got to be more…stable."

"Well, if you call that…er, stable then I think you mean a bit more protective. Lost her, haven't you?" Kamaji said.

Haku bowed to Kamaji and excused himself. He walked up the stairs of the bathhouse and looked out into darkness. _Why does it bother me so that Sen is gone?_

It was awhile before he headed back to Kamaji to continue his work. Kamaji gave him a questionable look, but Haku ignored him. Haku was still pondering, his thoughts directed at Sen.

"She's gone," Kamaji said, as though reading his thoughts, "There's nothing you can do about it, and you know."

Haku remained silent.

"You know that when a human enters the spiritual world and returns back to their world, their memory of this world has been swiped away," Kamaji said in a sorry tone.

Haku continued to remain silent.

"You may remember her, but she doesn't remember you," Kamaji pointed out in a tone of disbelief.

But Haku determinedly tried to ignore what was a fact.

* * *

Chihiro walked through the dark tunnel. She didn't like the feel of this place. It wasn't because it felt cold and insecure, but it felt more as if…as though she had been here before.

Her parents were up ahead, her father leading and her mother holding the picnic basket. They heard that this place was a great place to have lunch, so they thought they might as well try it out.

When they were in the sunshine and out of the dark tunnel, it was too…familiar. _And_ _ahead, there will be a river that is dried up_, Chihiro said to herself. And sure enough she was right.

_What? I was only joking!_ Chihiro thought to herself. She stood there, still, frozen between time. Her eyes began to water, and tears dropped from her eyes. _Why am I crying? I'm not even sad! _

"Chihiro, what's the matter?" Chihiro's mother turned and motioned her daughter to follow her.

"Um...nothing okaasan." Chihiro hastily wiped the tears and crossed the dried river. _What is about this river? _The dried river...a image filtered into her mind, the river full of water...and a boat...and that was all she could see.

Chihiro shook her head, cursing herself. _Baka Chihiro, what are you thinking? Stop the nonsense!_

But her mind cursings couldn't crush out the fact that it was undeniably familiar. _Too _familiar.

"Just as I thought, it's an abandoned theme park!" her father exclaimed and ran over to the stands. Chihiro felt a tingle in her body as soon as her father said that. She didn't utter a word however, and tried to ignore the voice inside her head.

_It's nothing...just an instinct...you know I always have an instinct before doing things...this isn't any different. _

Chihiro was lead into one of the stalls itself. She instantly turned around, feeling an awful presence.

"Mmmm...is anyone home? Hello?"

Chihiro stiffly turned around to face her father. The words echoed in her mind.

"Oh well, Chihiro, come over here. We're having lunch here now. Look at all this food!" her father called.

Chihiro took one glance at the food and almost "Otousan, okaasan...please, can't we cross the dried river and eat the picnic that kaa-san made for us?"

"Chihiro, honey, don't worry. We have credit cards to pay for what we eat. Now come sit down and enjoy today's sunshine!" her mother coaxed, patting the seat beside her.

"Gomen, but I don't feel like it," Chihiro said stubbornly and walked off. Her parents, however, shrugged at one another and began filling their plates.

"Baka Chihiro...you should tell them!! It's best to be safe...but what should I tell them? The food is poisoned? But then they will ask how I know..." Chihiro mumbled to herself.

Chihiro leaned on the rail of the bridge, which lead to a beautifully structured onsen (bathhouse). She gave a sigh, and closed her eyes until she heard a train.

"Hmm...??" Chihiro looked up and didn't see a sign of the train. Then she froze and slowly turned to look below the bridge.

"There's...the train..." she gasped. It was in the water, or to be more precise, surrounded by water.

She followed her eyes on the carriages of the train and ran to the other side of the bridge to watch it go. She turned around grinning slightly at what an amazement to view, only to come face to face with an old past. A pair of green eyes. Black sleek hair. Smooth pale skin. And she nearly fainted.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the revised version of this chapter. I added some more detail, mushed some of the 'old' chapter 2 into it, and made it more breathtaking. Don't forget to review!_

_elesterie_


	2. Destiny Has Its Part

Chapter 2

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Destiny Has Its Part

Chihiro nearly fainted with shock and surprise, but quickly regained her stability. The boy, who could be best described as around her age, nearly stumbled forward to help her, his eyes full of comfort and sympathy.

She looked up and gazed intently into the eyes of the boy. _Those emerald green eyes...why are they so familiar? _

The boy stared back at her, with the same intensity. All the warmth in his eyes disappeared, aand what remained was hostility. After staring at one another for a couple of minutes, the boy broke the silence by shouting, "You shouldn't be here. It's nearly dark. Get out of here, before they come. I'll disturb them."

Chihiro had no clue what the boy was rambling on about, but after a few seconds when she absorbed what he was saying to her, she ran off instinctively. She stopped halfway and muttered to herself, "What's his problem?"

But at that very moment, when she looked up, she witnessed spirits coming alive. Spirits. The word was engraved in her mind. Black wisps of smoke. Chihiro shrieked as they came near, and ran off, away from their grasp. Running to her parents, she shouted "Okaasan, otousan!! Come on...ARGH!!"

In place of her parents, sat pigs. Pigs in her parents' clothes. Chihiro stood there, mortified, and came to her senses by running off.

_I've got to run...where though? I know, back to our car! I bet mom and dad are already there. _

She made her way past the stalls which were starting to liven up with the presence of spirits. All the way to the river. She took a step and...

**SPLASH**

She was in water. Half of her body was under the water. She shrieked as she scrambled back on land. _Water? Why is there water? There was no water when I came back here? Why? Why? _

A boat made its way from the so called tunnel to the surface where Chihiro was standing, using the water in the river. As it arrived to its destination, doors flipped open and royalty took form in the human spirits that came out.

Chihiro ran with horror, nearly falling, and ran to hide behind a building for defence. She crouched down, shivering, and began hitting herself so as to wake, saying to herself "It's a dream. It's just a dream." Tears began to form into her eyes.

-- -- -- -- --

While Chihiro was experiencing daily life in the spiritual world, Haku found himself before Kamaji, talking to him about what had happened.

"I saw Sen...everything about her was the same...her smile, her eyes, her hair..." Haku said, giving a little smile.

Kamaji stopped his work, looking closely at Haku to see if he were joking "You what?! Don't mess with me son!"

But watching Haku's serious face, Kamaji stopped the assumption that Haku was lying.

"I saw her...Sen...why didn't you say hi?" Haku muttered, his fallen face almost identical to Kamaji's.

"Haku...maybe her memory was wiped away..." Kamaji said, watching with pity Haku's face.

"NO! Maybe she was just as surprised as I was...maybe she was saying hi but I couldn't hear it…or she could've been –" Haku interrupted, apparently blown away at the thought of it.

"Haku..."

"NO! NO! NO!" Haku moaned and he crouched down, holding his hands over his ears, wanting to hear no more.

"Haku, she's forgotten about you...she's forgotten every single one of us," Kamaji said, trying to comfort out his words.

Haku stared at the ground, trying not to hear what Kamaji said. For once, he realized that the floor was so beautifully polished.

"You should act as though you do not know her," Kamaji continued, "She has indeed forgotten. How could she have come back here? I don't quite know how that is possible. Hmm…"

Haku was silent as Kamaji thought. In Haku's mind, he was cursing himself. _Why me? Why me? But...Sen is back...she is back to see me...she knows me..._A few moments later, Kamaji spoke up with his thoughts on what was happening.

"I think time is replaying itself. But the question is why...why would time replay itself for Sen and Sen only?" Kamaki trailed off.

Haku thought carefully, treading on Kamaji's words and then it hit him.

"I don't exactly know if this is correct, but maybe...maybe destiny is replaying itself so she has a second chance. A second chance for..." Haku suddenly found a dead end. It wasn't that he couldn't think of words to finish off the sentence. In fact, he had one word in mind, but he didn't want to draw to conclusions that quickly.

"Maybe to have a second chance for love," Kamaji said thoughtfully, not knowing that was the word Haku was thinking about, "But whatever the concept that is being portrayed here, do not play with destiny, Haku. Act with utmost caution...you'll have to act as though you don't know her..." but before Kamaji could finish, Haku's voice cut in.

"Why must I do that?!!" Haku's voice was full of anger, "After years of waiting for her...5 years...it's comes to this. When she finally comes back to me I have to pretend I don't know her!!" Haku was now shouting, his heart growing with sorrow.

"I see you love her, in fact, I know you love her, but it is her part of the story. Her decision. She must choose herself, for destiny has put the decision on her to figure out on her own," Kamaji was now looking ever so sorry.

"But…" Haku started but Kamaji cut in.

"She has a second chance to change her life. For destiny has its way of making things, or at least trying to make things, work out. Haku...don't let your love for Chihiro blind you to the dangers of messing with destiny. Now, you know the drill. Time is repeating itself, play your part to help Chihiro remember."

Haku bowed and left, his heart as heavy as a stone.

-- -- -- -- --

There was Chihiro, leaning against the cold hard brick of the building, her hands in her face. There was no denying that she was sobbing. As Haku ran softly towards her, he felt a great sympathy that could only be described as heartbreaking.

Haku crouched down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, so as to comfort her. She looked up with terror, fear was seen in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Haku assured her. Haku would have liked to have done more than an arm on a shoulder but he remembered Kamaji's warning.

Haku gave a huge sigh, before explaining the basics of the spiritual world. He then lead her towards a back gate, opened it and whispered "You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge," Haku then said more firmly, "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."

Chihiro shivered even more. Her teeth were chattering and she didn't even want to think what would happen if she took a breath.

"Take a deep breath...and hold it," Haku directed, as he felt Chihiro grasp hardly onto his arm. They were to walk across the bridge, which lead to the bathhouse Chihiro had seen earlier on.

They crossed the bridge, walking at a normal pace, so Haku wouldn't look as though he were hiding anything. When they made their way three-quarters of the bridge, Chihiro began to feel a little nauseous. She needed to breath.

Haku, who realized Chihiro was struggling to keep her breath, muttered under his breath "Hang on, we're almost there..."

But as fate would have it, out of nowhere a green frog appeared and exclaimed, "Master Haku! Where have you been?" Chihiro couldn't stand it any longer. Not only was it hard for her to keep her breath, the frog had surprised her and made her gasp. She then took a tiny breath, hoping it wouldn't affect her visibility.

"Wha – a human?" In an instant, Haku had used his magic and froze it. He flew to a trapdoor, with Chihiro's hand in his.

-- -- -- -- --

Inside the bathhouse, people were running back and forth shouting the same thing, "Master Haku!"

"They know you're here," Haku muttered. But there was a question floating in his mind. _Why hasn't anyone noticed it was Sen who was the human who came into our world 5 years ago? Everyone knew her so why would they be scared of her. It's like…as though as soon as they saw her, they forgot her. But that can't be possible._

"Gomen...I'm really sorry I took a breath," Chihiro apologized.

Haku, who was dazed in his thoughts, said abruptly, "No Chihiro, you did very well. You tried your best."

He took a deep breath and said to her, "Listen carefully to what I tell you to do. You can't stay here, they'll find you…" he stopped suddenly and said in a restraint voice, "and you'll never rescue your parents…"

_Well, I don't want you to rescue your parents,_ he was telling her with his mind. _Get real, Haku,_ he told himself firmly, _as if she would want to stay with you._

He shook his head, thinking that he sounded so selfish, and continued, "I'll create a diversion while you escape."

"Iie, iie! Can't you come with me?" Chihiro pleaded.

"You don't have a choice if you want to help your parents. You have to be strong and independent," he told her.

_And that's why you left the spirit world without thinking you could be with me...you didn't have a choice when it came to your parents, _Haku thought miserably.

Haku, who was in between denial and reality, put the tip of his forefingers on her forehead and said, "Now, when things quiet down, go out through the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room...There, you will find Kamaji."

Haku took his fingers away.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro questioned him. That name sounded familiar.

Haku nodded his head and said, "Tell him that you want to work here. Even if he refuses, you must insist. If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal."

"Yubaba, huh?" Chihiro said slowly. She didn't like the sound of that name. Now, she was certain she knew that name. _Kamaji...Yubaba...what next? _

"You'll see. She's the witch who rules the bathhouse." Haku explained, yet he didn't want to say much. All he wanted was to hug her and tell her it was all right.

Inside, people were running around and saying, "Master Haku, where are you?"

"I have to go. Don't forget ,Chihiro, I'm your friend." Haku stood up and when he saw Chihiro open her mouth, he knew he would have to face that question again. But the question was structured different, and had a different meaning that it was put to.

"Haven't we met before?" Chihiro said, gazing into his emerald green eyes.

-- -- -- -- --

_How's everybody liking it? This version is going to be shorter than the original 15 chapters because I'll be mushing chapters together and adding in more detail and scenes. You see, in the old version, I skipped a couple of scenes which would've been best if I explained them. But in any case, please make my day and review! elesterie_


	3. Formality, What Is Its Price?

Chapter 3

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Formality, What Is Its Price?

Haku stared at her, his eyes widening with shock. _Nani__?__ Sen didn't say that last time...in fact, she just asked me how I knew her...but...but...does she honestly remember me? _

"Oh, don't worry," Chihiro said hastily, seeing the look on his face, "I must be dreaming..." Chihiro shuffled her feet. She was sure she knew him. _Baka__ Chihiro, stop torturing the poor guy! You know you have a bad memory...ack...but he sure does look familiar..._

Haku was amazed at how Sen had coped with what she was thinking. All he wanted to do was to shout to the whole entire world how Sen was so close to remembering him. But in reality, he knew he couldn't do anything. So he stood up, nodded his head at Sen and walked into the bathhouse.

"Calm down, I'm coming," he told the servants, as he slid open the door.

Deep down Haku wanted to tell her everything: how he felt about her, how he knew her, but most of all, how he loved her; but he took heed of Kamaji's warning. After all, he didn't want to be the victim of destiny's anger.

* * *

Chihiro buried her head in her knees as she crouched and waited. Waited for things to calm down, as Haku referred it to. Chihiro, on the other hand, referred it to getting over herself, and start crawling when she felt like it. When the time came, she slid out of her position, crawled, continued crawling until she reached the back door. The door clicked open, and Chihiro made her way to the back of the onsen.

It was windy as, and deadly cold. Chihiro then found that she was nearly 50 metres high when she accidentally stumbled to have a good look over the edge. She kept her back to the wall, breathing hard and trying not to look down at the ocean, and crawled down the stairs_. The first stair, the second stair, the third stair_... Chihiro continued counting it in her head, so it would keep her sane. But on the seventh stair **-CRASH-** and the stair broke by force and her plan to keep calm backfired as she screamed while running down the stairs.

After making it all the way (Chihiro had either closed her eyes, or screamed her head off), she arrived at the boiler room. She took one deep breath and opened the door and took and few steps in.

She then saw Kamaji – or who she thought was Kamaji, an elderly man with eight arms - and saw the hard work the, what she called, 'little black runts' were doing. She took another deep breath and said nervously, "Ano...hello? Are you Kamaji?"

The man called Kamaji turned to look at her. After one glance, he made a grunt, which was meant to signify that he was annoyed, and turned back to his work.

Chihiro gulped at his coldness, and thought it would be best to leave him. But she remembered what Haku said _'If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal.' _Chihiro thought these words and then told herself, _Make no excuse for Yubaba to turn you into an animal_.

Chihiro took the deepest breath she could muster and said in a more confident voice, "Haku sent me here to find work. Please let me work here. Onegai! Ano...are you Kamaji?"

"Yeah, I'm Kamaji. Slave to the boiler that heats the baths," Kamaji said, ignoring Chihiro's plea for work.

"Please sir. I've gotta get a job here," Chihiro pleaded with all her might, trying to see if this Kamaji would soften his heart for a poor girl like her.

"Sorry girl, but I've got all the help I need. Those magic sootballs are the ticket," Kamaji merely grunted. Chihiro turned, and saw what he was referring to. The 'little black runts' were actually magic sootballs.

"Ano, I really _really_ need this job. I'll do anything it takes!" Chihiro pleaded, almost bringing tears to her eyes. _I'm getting really emotional today,_ she thought bluntly to herself.

At that precise moment, a lean tall teenager in her late teens, came in through a little trap door. Chihiro could see that this was the only entrance, apart from the back door, to the boiler room.

"Chow time, have you guys been fighting again?" the girl said, referring to Kamaji and the magic sootballs. The girl began throwing little stars from a basket for the magic sootballs to eat, after placing a tray of food for Kamaji. The girl happily watched the sootballs jump with happiness, and for some unknown reason, shifted her head left and found Chihiro.

"A human! You're in trouble," the teenager said, pointing her slender finger at Chihiro, "you're the one everyone's looking for!!"

"She's my granddaughter," Kamaji said before the teenager could accuse Chihiro of anything else.

Both Chihiro and the female teenager reacted at Kamaji's words with surprise. Well, if you call Chihiro's jumping at shock and the teenagers' jaw hanging open, reacting as surprised.

"She says that she wants to work here, but as you can see," he pointed to the magic sootballs, "I've got all the help I need. Could you take her to Yubaba for me?"

"Hmph! I'm not risking my life," said the teenager carelessly, not giving a care in the world about the human.

"For a roasted newt," Kamaji coaxed.

After hesitating for a couple of moment, the teenager gave up and sighed, "Oh, alright. C'mon little girl."

Chihiro followed the girl, after bowing with thanks to Kamaji. Their path was indeed obscure, as they had to make a couple of detours. Up the lift. Across the deck. And stopping outside another lift, waiting for it.

As the lift arrived, a pack of spirits departed from it. But as they came out, the host turned around and said, "Lin...you smell of...I can't quite put my finger on it...iie, you smell like human!"

Lin, looking desperate and mischievous at the same time, glared at him and said, "Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't...or is it this?" At that precise moment she took out the roasted newt. The host groveled at her feet.

"Please Lin! Come on! I'd do anything for it!! Aw shucks, I'd even be happy with a leg, onegai!" the foreman said.

Lin hastily pushed Chihiro into the lift and said in quite a loud tone, "Anyone who wants to go up, push the lever down."

Since Chihiro was behind a big spirit, she had to squeeze through to pull down the lever. It took her quite a number of seconds to complete that, and before she knew it, the lift doors closed.

As this was happening, Lin gave Chihiro one more glance and was satisfied, so she put the newt in her mouth and walked off, leaving the host to start crying.

* * *

When Chihiro reached the top level, she was directed out by the spirit. She gave a bow right before the doors closed.

She slowly walked down the corridor, so as to be careful to ambushes or traps, and saw a beautifully polished door made out of mahogany wood. She gazed at its _interesting_ features, apparently amazed. After about a minute of inspecting the door, she was about to reach out to open the door when the handle spoke, "Aren't you going to even knock?"

Chihiro was ever so frightened. _What kind of door handle talks?_ She then heard an unpleasant voice, "Come in."

As soon as Chihiro heard that voice, she was not only pulled into the main room, turning corners and falling face first into the floor, but she instantly connected the voice with the name Yubaba.

Chihiro struggled to sit up and saw a grotesque face. _Yubaba__..._"So, you're the human being who brought a racket to the bathhouse."

Chihiro drew in all the courage she had and yelled "Please let me work here!"

Yubaba was taken aback by the human's outspokenness, that she nearly jumped with surprise. Not many humans would be demanding for a job, in fact, they would crawl in the corner and wither to die. Amused, but also angry, Yubaba zipped Chihiro's mouth closed.

"This is a bathhouse where spirits come to rest. What place does a human have here?" Yubaba's voice was full of fury.

She unzipped Chihiro's mouth, so as to hear the girl's answer, only to hear Chihiro plead for work once again, "Onegai! I want to work here!"

"Why – " Yubaba's voice stopped when she heard cries from another room, "My baby...!" and Yubaba immediately ignored Chihiro and rushed into a door, which was covered by drawn curtains. .

Chihiro took advantage of the situation and shouted, this time louder than ever, "PLEASE! I REALLY NEED TO WORK HERE! I WANT TO WORK IN THIS ONSEN, RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

"Ok, ok. Just keep your voice DOWN!" Yubaba snapped from the other room. It took a moment for a piece of paper and pen to fly to Chihiro from Yubaba's desk. Chihiro took hold of the pieces of stationery.

Yubaba reappeared, drawing the curtains even harding, nearly making the curtains rip "That's your contract. You have to sign it."

"Do I sign here?" Chihiro asked delicately, while pointing innocently at a section of the contract, wanting to sound like a poor girl so that Yubaba could possibly favour her.

"Yes," Yubaba muttered without noticing Chihiro's delicacy or even looking where Chihiro was pointing.

When Chihiro finished signing her name, in perfect Japanese, the contract flew right into Yubaba's grasp. She gave the signature one glance before saying "Chihiro, what a nice name. A nice name which is now mine. From now on, your name is Sen."

At that point, Haku came in to break the ice. Yubaba was laughing evilly whereas Chihiro was petrified that her name was going to change from a beloved Chihiro to a deprived Sen

"You called for me?" Haku asked, giving Chihiro only one glance to tell him he wasn't interested.

"Yes. Take this _child_ and show her where she is to work. I have some work to do, so there shouldn't be any trouble!"

"Hai," Haku bowed and asked Chihiro sternly, "What is your name, girl?"

"Chi – Sen."

"C'mon."

* * *

Chihiro had followed Haku out of Yubaba's room, and backtracked her path there. They made their way to the lift, and waited patiently. Almost instantly, the lift arrived, where Haku stepped in and waited for Chihiro to.

"Ano..."

"Sen! In, chop chop! I don't have much time. Get in the lift!" Haku barked, his short temper flaring.

Chihiro, scared, stepped into the lift, as Haku shook his head with disappointment while pulling the lever down/.

In the lift, Chihiro thought she could clear some misunderstandings by asking Haku, "Ano...Haku – " but Haku cut in.

He knew what he had to say. He _had _to tell Sen off. He didn't get it though. He quit being Yubaba's apprentice, so why was he still being called up to her? Destiny. It must've changed everything to be exactly like it was when Chihiro first came. So no one remembered her after they saw her…but him. _Why me? Is destiny granting Sen this opportunity to torture me? _

"No idle chatter…" he told her, "and it's Master Haku to you."

* * *

_Enjoy this! I'll fix up the other chapters during the next week. Ja!_

_elesterie_


	4. Fainting From More Than Just Exhaustion

Chapter 4

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Fainting From More Than Just Exhaustion

"Lin? Where are you?" Haku called out into the dispersing crowd. He had just explained to them about the circumstances regarding about the human, Sen. Though most of the crowd disapproved of a human working in the same place as them, none of them took any further action against Sen's place in the onsen.

"What?!" Rin's voice came out clear in the noisy crowd and directed itself aggressively to Haku, "You're dumping her with me!?"

"You said you wanted help," Haku replied bluntly, "Sen, go."

"Hai!" Sen's voice said jittery as Sen obediently walked up to Lin. Haku nodded his head with approval and turned away to walk to his next mission.

"You'll pay, Haku," Lin called after him as he walked off, "and it better be good."

Sen followed Lin, who was muttering under her breath, "Just because you're _master_, it doesn't mean you can ditch a noob at my doorstep, _Master_ Haku...mumble mumble..." The walk only lasted for 15 seconds, because all they had to do was walk down a corridor and make a turn. The stopped as soon as they turned, and Lin turned around to face Sen.

Sen, at first, thought that Lin was going to tell her off. Sen imagined a role play in her mind..._Lin: Why did you have to make it all the way to Yubaba's? Why couldn't you stay in your own world? Why couldn't you beg Haku to let you stay with someone else? Why? Why? Why? _

"Hey Sen, snap out of it! Don't space out on me!" Lin's voice filtered into her mind. Sen felt her shoulders being shook and she looked up to see a pair of sympathetic eyes.

"Huh? Oh..." Sen blushed that she had totally lost concentration.

"Well, I was saying that I can't believe...YOU DID IT!" Lin said energetically, punching her fist in the air.

Sen, apparently confused, muttered, "Huh?"

"You're so thick. I didn't think you'd have made it. From now on, if you need any help, just ask me," Lin replied, changing her attitude completely while leading the way to a small room.

Sen was glad she had made her second friend. But then it hit her – Why was Haku so cold? _Is he even my friend? Gee, he isn't acting it...what IS his problem...one minute he's sweet as sugar, next minutes he's sour as spice..._

Apparently, her worry must've been expressed on her face because Lin suddenly asked, "You ok?"

Covering up her worry, Sen decided to make up a story. "I feel sick," Sen said slowly, trying to emphasize the words, making them drone on and on.

"Oh, you'll be fine after a good night's sleep, it's always like that here...now to look for your clothes," Lin comforted. She opened up a cupboard and started searching for Sen's work clothes.

One by one, she handed Sen her apron and pants which were to be her size. Then it became difficult looking for a top.

"Still to big," Rin muttered as she pulled out another top twice the size as Sen.

"Lin," Sen said slowly, "are there two Hakus here?"

"Two? I sure hope not. I've had enough of one," Lin said, apparently bewildered at the thought of two Hakus. "He's Yubaba's henchman. I'd watch out for him if I were you."

As soon as Sen heard that information, she buckled her knees and crouched down.

"Aha," Lin pulled out a perfect-sized top, looking down satisfied, only to find Sen burying her head in her knees.

* * *

Sen was shivering. It was early in the morning, as mist was made by the ocean below, making it freezing cold. Just as Sen was pulling her mattress over her head, the door slid open. Footsteps could be heard and they made their way to Sen.

As they came closer, Sen closed her eyes, hoping that the person would not notice hear. Then a sweep of a hand came down and a male voice said, "Come to the bridge. I'll show you your parents."

As soon as Haku disappeared, Sen put on her top and made her way quickly to the bridge. She went via the boiler room, witnessing the sleeping Kamaji, out the back door, up the steps, through another door, under a trapdoor and to the bridge. Haku was there and he led her to the barnyard.

When they arrived, Sen saw two pigs. She raised her eyebrows at Haku. Haku nodded.

"Okaasan! Otousan! It's me...Sen," words rang out of Sen's lips, "I'll save you. Don't get too fat or they'll eat you! Don't let them eat you!" At that, she ran off, pushing past Haku.

Haku found her crouching by a nearby bush, her hands in her face and she was sobbing continuously.

"Here. Eat this," Haku offered her some food. He expected her to accept, but she refused.

She looked up at him and stared into his green eyes. _He is so good-looking...pity he lives here...baka Sen, you're not meant to be fantasizing of Haku, you've got a real crisis here! Your parents...are pigs...you are working like...a spirit...and here you are, almost falling in love with your master. _Sen gave herself a smack on the head, and saw Haku laugh at her behaviour. She looked into his eyes once again. She could look into those eyes forever.

Haku blushed and looked away. Sen, realizing what she did, blushed and stared at the ground.

"Well, we'd better go," Haku said, breaking the silence.

* * *

Sen was working with a group of girls, who were to look after her and teach her the basics of working in the onsen. The girls were very nice to her – but they kept getting off the topic and were continuously talking about the one and only Haku.

"That Haku is a dreamer," one girl said dreamily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He is so goddamn cute!" another girl squealed.

"Definitely," they all chorused.

"What do you think, Sen?"

"Well…he's nice."

The girls turned around and eyed her suspiciously.

"Is that all? He's more than that. He's…"

"Handsome, adorable, good-looking," chorused the girls.

"You forgot cute," a girl giggled shrilly.

That caused all the girls to start giggling loudly.

"What's this?" said an interested voice behind them. They all turned. Lin was behind them, "Talking about Master Haku, I see," she said. She winked at Sen and added, "They're always like that. Don't worry Sen, you're not the only mad one around here."

* * *

Haku walked down to the stairs to where Sen was working with the other girls. He was inspecting and watching them, on the orders of Yubaba. The girls, Sen noticed, kept flashing their eyes at Haku. He, however, seemed to be blind and never gave them a second glance.

"You seem to be fitting in quite well, Sen," he said. He grinned at her, the first real smile she had seen from him ever since she met him, "Well done."

When he had finished inspecting, the girls crowded around her, apparently jealous but hyped up at the same time.

"How did you do that?" one girl asked eagerly.

"Look who's getting the red-carpet treatment," another girl sniggered, "He must really like you."

"What?" Sen was dumbfounded, but she couldn't get the smile off her face. The girls crowded closer, their eyes filled with excitement, some of them were in tears.

"Oh my god, I don't know how you did it. I mean, I was trying to catch his eye and he was ignoring me totally," a girl sobbed.

Sen blushed even more, but was determined to keep a smile off her face, "Nah, he doesn't like me. I mean, I'm new. He has to be nice." But deep down in her heart, she felt as though he did that on purpose. _Sen__, stop that!! Stop thinking you're all important...remember your mission: help your parents. _

That night, Sen was crowded with the girls. Well, they were still bombarding her with questions. They were begging her to tell them how she twisted the serious Haku around her finger to make him grin.

"I'm going to pretend I'm new," a girl announced.

"Hey! That's my idea!" another girl piped in.

Sen shook her head. She had a headache, hearing girls chirp 'Haku here' and 'Haku there.'

The girls argued more and as the night dragged on, Sen grew more and more restless. Her headache wasn't getting any better.

"Sen, are you ok?" the girls all turned to look at her, noticing her frail state, "You look so pale."

"I'm fi - " Sen then fainted.

* * *

The girls splashed some water on her face. But she didn't regain her consciousness.

"Get Master Haku!" a girl screamed. Two of the girls ran out of the room, running to find Haku.

They found him sitting on one of the stairs, apparently thinking.

"Master Haku!! Sen has fainted and she won't regain her consciousness."

Haku was on his feet in a flash and followed the girls, his heart pounding with fear.

When they arrived, the other girls had placed a pillow under Sen's head. Lin was there as well, wiping Sen's face with a wet cloth. They all looked up when Haku arrived. All of them were tearful.

"Master Haku, please help her…" the girls were crying out loudly.

Haku didn't know what to do. He didn't have any magic. Or did he? He had nothing to lose, except maybe his reputation, but he wanted Sen to become better. He loved her, that was for sure.

Haku made one last prayer to God that he could possess magic for a couple of minutes. He took a deep breath and he held her hand. _Please...please...grant me my one and only wish..._

"In the name of the water and the wind within me, awake her."

Sen's eyes flickered open. She had the weirdest dream about a flying dragon. But as she saw Haku's face in front of her, her thoughts connected with her dream and she felt as though she knew him.

Her hand slipped from his, and it was then when she felt it had happened before. A memory…across the river and not looking back…not knowing what had happened…an injured dragon…

"Haku, is that you?"

* * *

_NOTE: If you're wondering about the river spirit, well she did it, but it can't exactly come back can it. And No Face? Well, he's with Zeniba. Some things change and some don't! I know it's weird, please keep reading. There's a reason why I did this!!_

_elesterie_


	5. Haku's Turn

Chapter 5

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Haku's turn

As soon as Chihiro mentioned that, her whole world went into blackness. She had blacked out.

Chihiro suddenly opened her eyes and found herself on a bridge, facing a boy her age with green eyes. Haku...this was the word which echoed in her mind, the word which was stuck between the two different worlds, the two different times...

The boy turned and at the sight of her her, his eyes widened. After a second of full-on gazes, he said "You shouldn't be here. It's nearly dark. Get out of here, before they come. I'll disturb them."

"Haku, it's me…Chihiro," Chihiro managed to spit out, surprised. _Haku__...you've grown! _

The boy turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "How did you know that my name's Haku? Futhermore, it's _Master_ Haku to people like you!"

Haku turned around, analysed some hovering information and said quickly, "Go now! Now...before they come..."

Those words frightened her and she turned and ran like hell, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say.

But at that moment, she witnessed the spirits coming alive. The stalls livening up with the presence of spirits. She shrieked and ran to her parents, who were in a nearby stall 'supposedly' eating lunch. But in their place were pigs. She screamed and ran off.

She ran to the dried river, the one which her parents and her had crossed to get here from the tunnel

**SPLASH**

She was in water. From her waist downwards was nothing but water. She scrambled back on land and looked across the water. _Matte! Wait for me...water, don't cover up the river...I need to get home...home to my parents..._

A boat made its way from the so called tunnel to the surface where Chihiro was standing, using the water in the river. As it arrived to its destination, doors flipped open and royalty took form in the human spirits that came out.

Chihiro's heart nearly stopped, as her she regained consciousness from her shock. Everything was replaying itself for her...it was replying itself exactly how she experienced it five years ago...

* * *

Chihiro was crouched down in a corner, crying. She wasn't crying because her parents had turned into pigs. She wasn't crying because she was scared to death by the spirits.

She was crying because Haku didn't even recognize her.

Haku ran softly towards her and put his arm around her. She looked up with terror.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Haku assured her.

He looked upwards and saw Yubaba flying. _I must protect her_, he told himself, _I don't know why, but I feel as though it is my duty. But how can a girl like her know me...know my name...? But moreover, how do I know her name? Chihiro...that name sounds vaguely familiar, like a memory being replayed in my mind..., _

After a minute, he led her off to a gate, so they could make their way to the onsen.

Chihiro was also terribly confused. Did Haku not remember her visit to the spirit world five years ago?

* * *

Haku lead the girl with brown hair across the bridge.

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge," Haku firmly said to Chihiro, "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."

Chihiro wasn't exactly paying attention to what Haku was saying. She, in fact, was thinking about Haku himself. _Haku__ doesn't know me...Haku doesn't know me...great, I know the drill. Hold my breath...then when I reach three-quarters of the bridge, I take a tiny breath. Easy, simple..._

"Take a deep breath…hold it."

They crossed the bridge, walking at a normal pace.

"Hang on, we're almost there…" Haku muttered under his breath.

But then, out of nowhere a green frog appeared and said, "Master Haku! Where have you been?" _Oh yeah, I'm meant to see the frog frist. Now, breath!_

"Wha – a human? Wait a second...Sen?" In an instant, Haku had used his magic to freeze it and flew to a trapdoor, with Chihiro's hand in his. _Sen...Sen...what's up? Sen...why does that name bother me so...? _Haku put his thoughts away as he had more troubles to deal with.

* * *

Inside the bathhouse, servants to the onsen were running back and forth shouting the same thing, "Master Haku!"

"They know you're here." Haku said, his serious expression indicating that it was a serious issue that needed to be dealt with. But Chihiro, on the other hand, was almost grinning with glee. She was happy to be here, happy to be back in the spirit world, happy to be with Haku again. _Ack__...stop Chihiro, stop acting all mushy...he's forgotten about me...but how? He promised me we would meet again...he would not forget that one promise. _

While Chihiro held a debate in her mind, Haku put the tip of his forefingers on her forehead and said, "Now, when things quiet down, go out through the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room...There, you will find Kamaji."

Haku took his fingers away.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro questioned him. _Kamaji__...he is still here! He can tell me what's going on, and why is Haku acting so strange, I mean, come on, what's up with Haku? _

"I better go." Haku said suddenly.

"Haku…" Chihiro was lost for words. For some reason, she felt as if the words she wanted to say, were restrained back.

"I'm your friend Chihiro," the name came out with the flow on his sentence. Haku was still surprised that he even knew her name.

Chihiro was dead silent. Haku looked up at her and said, "I don't know, but it feels as though I've known you before."

Chihiro made her way down the stairs. She remembered how last time she slid down them. _I can't believe I nearly fell down these stairs the last time I was here...gee, I was such a klutz! _When she made her way to the boiler room, she came face-to-face with Kamaji.

"Sen, is that you?" Kamaji said, his eyes widening at thought.

"Kamaji!" Chihiro nearly screamed and threw her arms around him, thrilled to see him again.

"It's great to see you again," Kamaji said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, you're the first," she mumbled grumpily.

"What! Didn't Haku see you?" Kamaji asked. A curious expression came across his face.

"It's no big deal," Chihiro said quickly, "I mean, he was quite distracted…"

"No, I'm just wondering whether it's his turn…"

"Turn for what? Kamaji…tell me!" Chihiro demanded with her face impassive.

"Ahh...? Oh it's nothing...nothing at all...nothing, it's just…nothing."

"KAMAJI! I am not that stupid. You repeated the word 'nothing' 4 times!! In my books, that means that _something _is happening. Tell me, I mean it!" Chihiro shouted, this time scaring Kamaji out of his wits.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a knot," Kamaji mumbled grumpily, "Maybe if destiny is now giving Haku a chance for his heart's desire, then you had your chance and you had either failed...or succeeded...."

"Nani? Listen old man [that's not offensive or anything, Chihiro just wants and answer from him!], cut the mumbo jumbo out, and get straight to the point!" Chihiro exclaimed. _What's this about destiny and whatnot? _

"Well, don't you think it is a bit odd that Haku has forgotten you totally now, but when you were gone for those past years he was waiting for you. Ever since..."

"And it's his turn to see if he remembers me...and that will break the curse." Chihiro said slowly, as though she had finally found the missing piece to a puzzle.

"A curse? Why would you say that?"

"It's a nightmare for me that he doesn't know me," Chihiro said bluntly, her eyes were lifeless, and her face was white.

"When you left, it was harder for him," Kamaji said.

Chihiro's head snapped in Kamaji's direction, "What do you mean?"

"Haku thought that he wasn't good enough for you. That was why he let you go to your parents because he thought that was what you wanted," Kamaji explained, ever so sorrowful at Haku's sad story.

"You don't know how much I've suffered," Chihiro said. A door creaked open. They said no more, as a lean, tall girl entered.

* * *

_Be pals and review this...please? This is my shortest chapter...actually, I take that back. You realise, I like to count the words in all my chappies...hehe...that's just me. _

_elesterie_


	6. Chihiro, the Name to Remember

Chapter 6

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Chihiro...the name to remember

"Sen, that you?" the tall girl exclaimed. They stood opposite each other, 5 feet apart, staring with surprise and excitement.

"Lin, oh, how I'm glad to see you," the girls gave a hesitating glance before running over and hugging each other.

With their hug, they began dancing in a circle, shrieking like all girls do. "Sen!! You've grown!! Wow, you're an inch shorter than me...the last time I saw you, you were 5 inches shorter!!" "Lin, you've...er...changed!! But you're like my best friend...it's great to have a best girlfriend with me on my path in the spiritual world!" The girls shrieked with delight.

Kamaji cleared his throat, so to make the girls notice he was still present, "Girls..." he muttered, "they never change...it's either their crying their hearts out because their little boyfriends have dumped them, or their all hyped up and hugging a fellow girlfriend…"

"Oh Kamaji...sorry...so yeah, I know. Five years is a long time, y'know," Lin replied, her eyes caught Kamaji's.

Chihiro caught the look Lin gave Kamaji and asked, "What's going on?"

"N – nothing Sen, nothing really," Lin stammered.

"No seriously, Lin what is going on? You said 'nothing' twice in the same sentence, the sentence consisting of 4 words. That is equivalent to half wow, Chihiro knows her math!" Chihiro demanded.

"Sen, it's just…" But Kamaji didn't have time to explain.

"I want to know what's going on!" Chihiro shouted, "All this time, when you guys are making cat's eyes at each other, and when – when," Chihiro's voice faltered to a whisper, "Haku doesn't know me, I feel different." Chihiro crouched, her head in her knees.

"Sen," Lin's arm went around Chihiro, "It's not that bad. I mean, Haku knows you from somewhere, it's just that he…doesn't remember. And you've got to let him figure out for himself."

"Why? All this time, I have missed him. Day and night," Chihiro whispered, her eyes were full of tears.

Kamaji limped forward and looked down at Chihiro, "You have to let him do this. It's his turn. If he works it out, then I'm sure you'd live happily ever after."

"But I don't want to live happily ever after. I want to live happily ever after RIGHT NOW!" Chihiro sobbed.

"Shh...Chihiro...this is destiny's way of helping you guys get together..." Lin comforted, "But you can't get what you want easily. You have to work hard for it...y'know...girl power!"

"Aw shucks...back to the girl thing again, eh?" Kamaji muttered.

"And what if he doesn't remember me? Am I doomed for failure?" Chihiro looked up, he eyes red.

Lin shot Chihiro a nasty look, "You can't think that way. You have to have faith in Haku that he does the right thing."

"He didn't do the right thing the first time. He let me go with my parents," Chihiro weakly argued back.

"Do you think he regrets that?"

"But you said he doesn't remember…"

"Sen, I think it's time for you to go to Yubaba and ask for a job," Lin cut in across her.

"What's the point? Haku doesn't know me, so what's the point of working here?"

"You'll find that it will be hard for you not to get a job here," Kamaji replied.

Chihiro sighed and replied, "Does it really matter?" By the tone of her voice, you could tell that she had given up all hope.

-- -- -- -- --

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Chihiro murmured as Lin and her were going up the lift.

"Believe it or not, but you're doing this. Anyway, you must act as though you are new to here, and you have to pretend you don't know Yubaba...hmm...or Haku, for a matter of fact," Lin answered.

They stopped at the top floor and Lin pushed Chihiro out of the lift. "Good luck, Sen," and she was off.

Chihiro walked down the corridor, opened the door. Left, right, right, left. _I know the drill. I know every little bit of this onsen...now can Haku remember me quickly? _She found herself in a room, facing Yubaba.

"What?! A human?" In MY bathhouse?" Yubaba exclaimed.

Chihiro remained silent, remembering Lin's words: _'You have to pretend you don't know Yubaba.'_

_And I was about to go run up to her and yell 'Granny,'_ Chihiro thought miserably to herself.

"Do you have anything to say, little girl?" Yubaba sneered at Chihiro.

Chihiro opened her mouth and thought to herself, _here goes nothing_, ""Please let me work here!"

Yubaba was taken aback by Chihiro's outspokenness so she zipped Chihiro's mouth closed.

"This is a bathhouse where spirits come to rest. What place does a human have here?" Yubaba's voice was full of fury.

She unzipped Chihiro's mouth, only to hear Chihiro plead for work once again.

"Please! I beg you...I really need this job..." Chihiro cried, "Not."

"Why – " Yubaba's voice stopped when she heard cries. "My baby…" and Yubaba was rushing into a door.

"ONEGAI!! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO!" Chihiro shouted, this taking advantage of the situation. _I can't believe I'm doing this...I don't even want to work in this hole anyway...well, if it's for Haku...I guess I have no reason to complain. _

"Ok, ok! Just keep your voice QUIET!" After a few seconds, a piece of paper and pen flew to Chihiro. Chihiro took the pieces of stationery.

Yubaba reappeared. "That's your contract. You have to sign it before I let you do anything else."

"Do I sign it here?" Chihiro asked delicately.

"Yes."

When Chihiro finished signing her name, the contract flew to Yubaba's hand.

"Chihiro, what a nice name. But now it shall be mine. From now on, your name is Sen and Sen only."

_Yeah yeah...I know what you do...you try to make me forget everything...well bad luck, because ever since that incident five years ago, I have intelligently pinned a namecard on the other side of the top I'm wearing. It says 'Ogino Chihiro.' Ha, try and beat that Yubaba, witch of the spiritual world. _

At that point, Haku came in. "You called for me?"

"Yes. Take this girl and show her where she is to work."

Haku bowed and asked Chihiro sternly, "What is your name?"

"Sen." _This is too easy._

"C'mon."

--- ---

Chihiro eyed Haku with intensity, while they were going down the lift. He glanced at her, saw her eyes on him and turned away.

"Haku…" she was lost for words. She wanted to tell him everything.

Haku shot her a nasty look and snapped, "No idle chatter, and it's Master Haku to you."

The lift continued going down but Chihiro felt an unusual tense between the two of them. She felt as though she was going to cry.

The lift suddenly stopped, making Chihiro rocket into a wall of a lift and black out.

But before she did, she felt a hand in her hand, grasping onto it tightly.

-- -- --

Chihiro's eyes flickered opened. She sat up, and startled everyone except Haku. There was a whole crowd around her, all the servants and spirits. Haku was the only one not staring at her, and he was right beside her. Instead was staring at his hands. He looked up at her and saw she was awake.

"Lin, where are you?" Haku called out.

"What! You're leaving me with her!" Lin appeared and, judging by her face of disgust, she was annoyed.

Haku didn't even utter a word. He swept off but turned around hastily. "Sorry Sen, I didn't mean to hurt you." He left without a word.

"What was all that about?" Lin muttered, shaking her head, "Well, come on now, can't keep waiting all day."

"Sorry Lin…" Chihiro muttered, "He's sure changed."

"Haku, changed? I don't think so, he's still that arrogant pest."

"No, remember how you told me…" Chihiro started but didn't have time to finish.

"Sen, I knew you were a dreamer as soon as I saw you! I'm not falling for that one. Come on, we both know that I haven't met you before this," Lin laughed as they walked down a corridor.

Chihiro was confused. She had talked to Lin, hadn't she? But as she was pondering into her mind, she knocked her arm into a wall and felt it sting with pain.

"Oww," Chihiro shrunk down into a crouch. Lin stopped and took a look at Chihiro's hand.

"No wonder it must have hurt, look at that," Lin thrust Chihiro's hand in front of her eyes. Her whole entire hand was purple from swelling.

"Spirits and their powers…just look at that, is that why he said sorry?" Lin asked.

"I – I think so. I felt a hand grasp me before it went black, but how can a tight hold cause any pain?" Chihiro explained.

Lin stopped and cast Chihiro a dark look, "Master Haku is a _werid_spirit and spirits are stronger than humans. He has some unknown magic powers because he is Yubaba's henchman. That is why nobody argues with him. Nobody gets in his way. The best thing you can do is keep out of his way. But with this," she pointed at Chihiro's hand, "I think the only thing that will cure it, is himself."

Chihiro was lost for words. Lin saw the look on Chihiro's face and slowly repeated the important facts, "Master.Haku.is.Yubaba's.henchman. Stay.out.of.his.way., that's all I can say."

"I know, I'm not that ditzy...I'm just tired, is it possible if I can sleep?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course, why not? It's been a pretty long day for you…I'm sure the swelling will feel much better tomorrow. But still, that baka better be sorry or he won't know what's up my sleeve until a expose it to him..."

"Yeah," Chihiro mumbled.

-- -- -- -- --

Chihiro was shivering, as she felt her skin being exposed to the cold. It was in the morning and the mist from the ocean became diappeared. Just as so, a door slid open. The footsteps made their way to Chihiro.

As they came closer, Chihiro closed her eyes, hoping the person would not notice her. But a sweep of a hand came down and said, "Come to the bridge. I'll show you your parents."

After the footsteps left, Chihiro waited a minute before getting up. She quickly ran to the bridge and met Haku who was gawking at his feet, rather than looking straight into Chihiro's eyes.

"C'mon."

Chihiro followed Haku to a barn.

Haku stopped, turned and sat down. Chihiro knew nothing to do but follow in his suit. She sat down as well.

"Don't you want to see your parents?"

Chihiro shook her head. Where was this going?

There was an awkward silence between them. Haku suddenly took held of Chihiro's swollen hand. She yelped with pain.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said hastily, "I just didn't want to lose you…like I lost a part of myself a long time ago."

He scrutinized Chihiro's hand and said, "This injury may have been caused by me, but I do not know how to heal it. But there's one thing I want to ask...do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do...it wasn't done on purpose..."

There was silence between them for awhile.

Chihiro gulped some air, "What do you mean that you lost a part of yourself a long time ago?"

Chihiro stared at his face. His face was pale, his eyes were steely.

Haku clasped her hand said, "I have a missing memory, Chihiro, and I don't know why. But for some reason, I think you may have had a part of it. Why would I know your name for nothing?" Haku managed a grin.


	7. Making a Big Mistake

Chapter 7

**Spirited Away**

_A second chance for love_

_Elesterie_

Making a big mistake

Chihiro was quite taken aback. Whatever she thought he would have said was not this. What she expected was him to take out some rice balls and offer them to her.

"I – I don't know what you mean," Chihiro stuttered. She remembered Kamaji's warning about letting Haku figure it out by himself.

"Oh, then…nothing ... " Haku mumbled, trailing off to an awkward silence.

"Um...is it time to...er...go back to...er...?" Chihiro whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Haku led Chihiro up to stairs of the bathhouse. "Sen, I'm really sorry about...your hand. I didn't really mean to...I just...you know how things go..." Haku left with stuttering words.

Chihiro made her way to the boiler room after that nice awkward chat with Haku. _Great, now he thinks I'm a freak...just my luck...there you go again Chihiro, making a fool of yourself in front of all the cute guys...even in front of your best guy friend, Ginta...oh great..._

"Kamaji…are you there?"

"Oi, what are you doing here?" a voice boomed out from the elderly man who was indeed quite annoyed.

"Kamaji, it's me…Sen…"

"Who?" Kamaji turned to get a look of Chihiro, "Wha? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm...I work here..." Chihiro replied, feeling stupider by the minute.

"Oh, I see, a worker…shouldn't you be working?" Kamaji asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yeh...I never thought of that one..." and Chihiro was out of sight.

_What the hell is going on?_ Chihiro thought miserably. She was sitting on the balcony of her sleeping quarters and was looking out on vast ocean.

_Kamaji and Lin don't even know me, but they did before...ARGH! Everything's messing up my mind!  
_

"Sen!" Lin interrupted her thoughts, "What are you doing here, it's time to work!"

Chihiro got stuck with a group of girls her age. While they were working, the girls were talking about Haku.

"He is like, cute as," a girl said.

"Yeah, I mean, there is like, no other guy cuter."

"What do you think, Sen?"

Chihiro chose her words carefully.

"Well, yeah, he's pretty cute …" Chihiro started off, but was interrupted.

"Welcome to the group, Sen," a girl giggled shrilly.

Chihiro shook her head and continued, "But don't you think he's too serious?"

The girls discussed it.

"Yeah, you've got a point there."

"I know, it's such a waste of a guy."

"If only he learnt how to smile…"

"Are you guys gonna work or what?" Lin said behind them, "You'll be lucky today, if Master Haku gonna check on your work."

"Really, is he coming?"

"Oh my God, is he gonna like, watch us or something?"

Chihiro looked up at Lin's triumphant face.

"Yeah, he's coming. I suggest you work, to make him impressed," Lin said.

The girls started to work, hard. There was no more idle chatter about Haku for the next half an hour.

But he didn't come at all.

"Lin, where's Master Haku?" the girls demanded.

"Well, I didn't exactly say he was absolutely, positively coming, did I? You guys were talking too much and someone had to do something..." Lin trailed off.

"Well, we don't see you making cat's eyes at any guys, so what? We're girls, and just because YOU don't have a love life, that doesn't mean that we have to follow in your footsteps," the girls teased, laughing away.

"Well, at least MY taste in men aren't the masters of the bathhouse, y'know..." Lin replied, smiling.

"Well, at least OUR taste in men aren't mops and brooms. Do you realize you love to work? Workaholic!" the girls teased once again.

"Well, at least the mops and brooms take NOTICE of me...whereas with Haku and you girls...he doesn't even take one look at you. Ok, he _might _glance at you girls, but once he see's you KAPOW, you're outta his mind. You're in his 'what am I thinking?' pile. Well," and Lin glanced at Chihiro, "with the exception of Sen, of course."

The girls chased Lin around the room with questions.

"What do you mean with Sen as an exception? Does Master Haku like her? What about me? Did he mention to you about how he didn't like us or something? Did he tell you that he liked Sen?"

All the questions chased Lin, but she wouldn't answer any of them. The only person who didn't ask Lin a question was Chihiro. She was still in the same position, but was staring at her hand. The hand with the purple swelling. It brought back painful memories…

* * *

_I can't take this anymore_, Chihiro thought miserably to herself. She was alone, standing in the shadows and intently focusing her eyes on her hand, as work had finished.

Giving up, Chihiro ran. She just tried to run away. As she ran, memories came back to her. A river that was drained during day and full at night, spirits coming alive at night…Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. She stopped abruptly and crouched down.

"It's all a dream," she cried.

_Haku knows me…he knows me…and he promised he will come back to me. I will wait, wait for him because he knows me…he hasn't forgotten his promise._

She crouched there for a minute or so, trying to regain her breath. Tears were dripping on the floor.

She stood up and looked around.

She saw a door in front of her. Reaching out, she pushed it open, hoping and praying that all will be right.

She found herself following a bridge, and down a pathway. She ran the continuous path until she reached the river. It was noon, so the river was dried.

_All I must do is cross this, and go back. I will wake up and Haku will meet me again...and he will know me_, Chihiro thought to herself.

She took a breath and was about to take a step. But someone grabbed her hand, the swollen one and held her tight.

"Let me go…" Chihiro cried.

"Sen, don't go…" Haku's voice was distant and far.

"Haku…? Let me go! I mean it…" Chihiro trailed off. Haku's hand gradually released her hands. She took a step forward and her hand fell from his.

"Chihiro…?" Haku said with dawning realization, "Wait! I don't want to lose you again…" His voice echoed.

_Haku,_ Chihiro thought, _you remember me…_

Chihiro turned around swiftly...only to see plain green fields.

_

* * *

gomen for late update ... ehh ... ... i was re-reading my work and .. this is a really poorly written piece of work so please ignore my past poor english skills ...D one more chapter to go ...  
_


End file.
